


Just a Normal Day

by SaltySapphic



Series: Danganronpa Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, Pegging, Praise Kink, Top Akamatsu Kaede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySapphic/pseuds/SaltySapphic
Summary: Shuichi and Kaede get intimate for the first time, and Shuichi is a little nervous.Day 1: PeggingDay 2: Daddy kink / dirty talkDay 11: aftercareDay 28: Praise kink
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Danganronpa Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946551
Comments: 15
Kudos: 129
Collections: Lee's fav fics





	Just a Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes days 1, 2, 11, & 28 from [this prompt list](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/627757371721220096/time-to-start-planning-kinktober-fandom-works)

Shuichi was a little nervous.

Tonight, he'll be getting intimate with Kaede, his girlfriend of nearly one year now, for the first time.

Together, they had picked out a strap for Kaede and a dildo to use with it. Which was  _ extremely _ embarrassing for Shuichi.

They hadn't done it online, either, they'd gone to the sex shop nearest to them and had to listen to one of the workers explain what's best for beginners.

Shuichi had nearly passed out with all the blood rushing to his face.

But tonight, they're finally going to  _ use _ what they bought.

When Shuichi gets home from work, he's going to  _ get fucked by his girlfriend _ .

And he was nervous.

But he can't deny that he's excited, either.

He feels a little lightheaded when he gets home. Kaede had gotten off work ahead of him and likely made dinner when she got home. Just like any other normal day that Kaede is home before him.

Just like any other day…

Their small dining room table is lit by two candles in the center, one on either side of a small vase with a single rose.

Shuichi blushes and Kaede greets him with a kiss.

"Welcome home," she says, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling his cheek with her nose.

"What's all this?" Shuichi mutters, earning himself a laugh.

"I got a little carried away," Kaede responds. "Hope you don't mind."

Shuichi vehemently shakes his head. "Not at all!"

"Then let's eat," she says, leading Shuichi to his seat and pushing in his chair after he's sat down, flustering him further.

Together, Shuichi and Kaede clean up after dinner. Once again, just like every normal evening.

"Shuichi, you're so nervous," Kaede says, her hands resting on his waist as they stand next to their bed. "We can do this another time-"

"No!" he interrupts, louder and more aggressive than he meant. He clears his throat and tries again. "I mean, I'm alright. To do this tonight. It's normal to be nervous, right?"

He reaches up to bring his hat down over his eyes.

The hat that Kaede had convinced him to stop wearing.

The hat that he's not wearing currently. 

Embarrassed, Shuichi moves his hand to instead sit on Kaede's shoulder, even as he refuses to make eye contact.

Kaede coos softly at him, kissing his temple.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to not enjoy this," she says, lifting a hand to guide his chin up, attempting to make him meet her eyes.

He does, but his blush deepens dangerously.

"I'm sure," he says, his voice a whisper.

Kaede smiles softly, leaning down and pressing their lips together.

Her hand falls back down to hold his waist and he wraps his arms around her neck, pressing himself close.

Kaede hums into the kiss, carefully backing Shuichi up to their bed, pushing him softly until he sits down.

Kaede pulls back, and Shuichi tries to follow her, whimpering softly when she chuckles at him. 

"You're so cute, Shuichi," she says, gently unwrapping his arms from around her neck so she can start to unbutton his shirt.

Luckily for her, Shuichi had taken off and hung up his jacket when he got home, just like usual.

Shuichi crosses his arms over his chest in embarrassment.

Kaede giggles at him before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"You act like I haven't seen you shirtless before," she muses.

"I-it's different!" Shuichi yelps in embarrassment.

Kaede hums. "I suppose it is," she says. "Would it make you feel better if I were shirtless too?"

Shuichi nods just the slightest bit and Kaede giggles softly.

She kisses Shuichi on the head and pulls her vest up over her head, tossing it somewhere to find later. She does the same with her tie and her button-up shirt when she takes those off as well.

Shuichi only blushes harder, looking away when this puts her pink bra on display.

"We're going to have sex, Shuichi," she says softly, amusement evident in her voice, "you can look at my boobs."

Shuichi sputters looking up at Kaede with wide eyes, making her laugh.

"You're adorable," she says, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his lips.

She slips off her skirt, leaving her in solely her matching panties and bra.

"Your turn, Shuichi," she purrs, nudging him so he falls on his back, allowing her to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down and off, putting his tented boxers on display. "Oh, so you  _ are _ enjoying this, huh?" she coos, palming him through his boxers and earning herself a soft gasp.

She plays with him for a few moments, until he starts squirming and panting, then she has him move and lay back against the pillows at the head of their bed.

She strips off her bra and panties, grabbing her strap, but not putting it on yet.

Kaede climbs onto the bed and crawls over to Shuichi. As she sets her strap to the side, he decides it looks  _ much _ bigger now than it did in the store.

Shuichi is startled by the fingers curling under the waistband of his boxers. He shakily smiles up at Kaede, who returns it. Though, her smile is reassuring.

Kaede tosses his boxers elsewhere and runs her hands up and down his thighs, squeezing lightly.

"Relax, Shuichi," she says softly. "I promise I'll make you feel good."

Shuichi nods, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and pulling her down for a kiss.

He feels himself relax when she wraps her arms around his waist and holds him close.

Shuichi hadn't even noticed that Kaede had reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube until he heard it click open. He'd been distracted by her tongue in his mouth. By her sucking on his own.

He whimpers when wet fingers touch his asshole.

Kaede leans back. "You're okay," she shushes softly, pressing their foreheads together as she slides her finger into his hole.

"So tight, sweetheart, you have to relax." But Shuichi just moves his head to rest his forehead against her shoulder, panting into her skin.

But Kaede doesn't let him hide for long.

"Let me kiss you," she prompts, making him look up at her, his face embarrassingly red. He nods and Kaede smiles before pressing a kiss to his lips.

And all the tension in Shuichi's shoulders drops. He hadn't even realized how much he'd tensed up.

"You're doing so good," Kaede praises, having pulled away just enough to say that before diving back into the kiss.

A second finger slips inside Shuichi and he can't help but moan.

It had felt weird at first, but now that he's gotten the chance to get used to it and Kaede is rubbing her fingers against his walls, he can't deny how good it feels. Not that he'd want to.

As Kaede starts kissing down his neck, she also starts spreading her fingers apart to properly stretch him, causing his moans to pick up. 

"So good for me," Kaede purrs against his neck. "You sound so pretty."

Shuichi whimpers at the praise, clenching down softly, making Kaede grin.

"Oh, you like that, don't you?" she coos. "You like being told how good you are for me? How pretty you sound?"

Shuichi whines and Kaede slips in a third finger, making him gasp.

"I bet you're going to sound  _ even prettier _ on my strap," she says, a small glint in her eye.

Shuichi whimpers and tugs her down for another kiss, his eyes rolling back as she finally finds his sweet spot.

She starts massaging it, making his mouth drop open with silent moans as he shakes softly.

He tightens his grip on Kaede's shoulders, his nails digging into her skin.

"W-wait!" he gasps out, startling Kaede into yanking her fingers out of him and gently grabbing his face with both her hands.

"Is something wrong?" she asks worriedly.

"I-" Shuichi starts, looking away. "I just didn't want to- to- to cum yet." He mutters the last three words almost inaudibly. 

Kaede relaxes, chuckling softly at her own overreaction.

"I see," she says, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Then I guess we better really get started then, huh?"

Shuichi nods, biting his lip.

He watches out of the corner of his eye as Kaede pulls back to put on her strap. There’s a piece that goes inside her and Shuichi instinctively covers his eyes when she pushes it inside her with a soft moan.

“Shuichi,” she says, drawing out his name as she tugs his hand away from his face.

Shuichi looks down at the slicked up dildo, which is undeniably quite a bit larger than his own, admittedly small, dick.

“Are you ready?” Kaede asks, stroking her hand down Shuichi’s cheek.

He swallows down spit, nodding.

Kaede presses the tip against Shuichi's hole before grabbing his hips and easing in.

Shuichi's mouth drops open, his eyes squeezing shut. 

"So good for me," Kaede coos, pausing to let Shuichi get used to the stretch before continuing when his hips twitch.

She gets about halfway in when he has to pause again, watching Shuichi's face twist in a mix of uncomfort and pleasure.

"You're doing so good, love. How do you feel?" she asks, rubbing his hips with her thumbs.

Shuichi nods, panting. "Feels good," he slurs out, looking up at Kaede with hooded eyes. "Please, keep going."

"Ah, I can't deny a request like that."

Kaede's hips meet Shuichi's before she has to pause again.

Shuichi's eyes are squeezed shut, his brows furrowed as he pants.

Kaede leans down to litter kisses all over his face before moving down to his neck, leaving small open-mouthed kisses and making him squirm.

"Please," he whimpers, wiggling his hips a bit.

Kaede bites at his throat as she slowly pulls out and pushes back in, earning a loud moan from Shuichi.

Kaede pushes herself up to hover over Shuichi, making it easier to smoothly move her hips.

Shuichi holds tightly onto his girlfriend, wrapping his legs around her waist.

"Daddy," he whines. 

Both of them freeze and Shuichi's eyes widen before he slaps his hands over his mouth.

Kaede raises her eyebrows before smiling.

"Is that what you want to call me, baby?" she coos. "You want to be my baby boy, huh?"

Shuichi whines, hesitantly nodding.

Kaede giggles and leans down to kiss his forehead. Shuichi moves his hands away from his mouth and wraps his arms back around Kaede's neck, whimpering when she starts moving her hips again.

"You're so good for me, Shuichi," Kaede says, pressing a kiss to his lips.

She licks into his mouth and swallows his moans as she shifts the angle of her hips, brushing against his sweet spot.

Shuichi breaks their kiss as he tosses his head back with a gasping moan.

"Daddy," he whimpers. Kaede hits the spot again and Shuichi jerks, tightening his grip around her. "More, Daddy,  _ please _ ."

Kaede curses under her breath and starts thrusting faster, hitting his sweet spot every time.

Shuichi moans loudly, shuddering and trembling.

"I'm close, Daddy, I-" he cuts himself off with another loud moan.

"Shh, baby, I've got you, cum for me," Kaede tells him softly, peppering his face and neck with kisses.

Shuichi digs his fingers into Kaede's skin and a sob escapes his throat as his cock spurts in between their stomachs.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," he chants, breathless as Kaede brings him down from his orgasm, reaching hers from the satisfaction of seeing Shuichi overcome with so much pleasure.

Kaede shudders through the aftershocks of her orgasm, wiping away Shuichi's tears of pleasure when she recovers.

Kaede kisses Shuichi gently as she carefully pulls back, her strap sliding out of Shuichi's hole and making him whine.

"Shh, baby, you're okay," Kaede says, kissing Shuichi's cheek, then his nose, then his lips.

As she leans back, her hands dragging down along his body before rubbing up and down his hips and sides.

Shuichi pants, looking up at Kaede through his eyelashes.

"You did so good for me, baby, how are you feeling?" Kaede asks.

Shuichi nods, panting. "G-good," he whimpers.

Kaede smiles, leaning down to kiss Shuichi one more time before she removes her strap with a small gasp. She pats his thigh before standing and moving to the en suite bathroom.

She returns a few moments later with a warm, damp washcloth that she uses to wipe down Shuichi, kissing his stomach after cleaning it.

She gently wipes the lube from between his legs, setting aside the washcloth when she's done.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" she asks softly, tucking Shuichi's hair behind his ear.

He nods a bit and Kaede smiles before getting up again, tossing the washcloth in the laundry basket on her way.

While he waits, Shuichi sits up, looking down at his hands resting in his lap while waiting for his girlfriend, who doesn't leave him waiting long.

She approaches Shuichi with a glass of water and hands it off with a kiss to his temple before moving to their shared dresser to grab them some pajamas.

She dresses herself in a loose shirt and a pair of comfortable panties and grabs a shirt and boxers for Shuichi.

She returns to Shuichi with his clothes and helps his dress after he's done with his glass of water.

"Are you alright, Shuichi?" she asks softly, turning on the bedside lamp and turning off the big light in the room.

"Yes," Shuichi says, his voice bolder than before. "It was a lot, but I enjoyed it."

Kaede smiles and climbs into bed with him, pulling the covers up over them both.

"That's good," Kaede says, kissing his cheek. She lays down and opens her arms for Shuichi to cuddle up to her, resting his head on her chest and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kaede holds him in return, kissing the top of his head as he nuzzles into her.

"We should do that again soon," he mutters sleepily. "Maybe I'll be less overwhelmed then."

Kaede giggles. "Of course, love," she says. "I'm glad you had a good time. I did too. You're so cute like that," she teases.

Shuichi whines softly and hides his face.

Kaede kisses the top of his head.

"I love you, Shuichi," she says.

Shuichi looks up at her and smiles.

"I love you too, Kaede," he says in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/salty_sapphic)!!


End file.
